Sleep Safe I'm Here
by Rairakku Hana
Summary: Orihime is haunted by her dark dreams after returning from Hueco Mundo. Ichigo, her knight in shining armor is there to protect her. But unfortunately, he's being hounded by his hollow, who would rather his king tarnish his pristine image a bit.


**Sleep Safe, I'm Here**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein belong to Kubo Tite.

Edited: June 8, 2010

~o0o~

_**"She smells delicious."**_

Those words were hissed in his head, slipping like smoke into all corners of his mind. It didn't help that it was true, but he could have done without his hollow pointing out the obvious. Ichigo knew for a fact that she smelled wonderful. He couldn't get away from her scent. It was all around him, surrounding him, and blocking all avenues of escape. The couch he was sitting on, the soft blanket balled up at his side, hell, even the pillow his head had previously been resting on was saturated with Orihime's unique scent. No one else smelled like her, even blind the substitute shinigami would be able to pick her out from a room full of people.

All in all, it was slowly driving him crazy and his hollow was taking full advantage of his distraction as it purred in his mind.

_**"Come on king, you have her alone. No one will interrupt. Heh, no one would ever know."**_

The orange haired teen could hear his hollow growl low in its throat, prowling at the edge of his mind.

"_**You could have took her earlier while she showered, wet and slippery straight from the bath, her skin glistening, water running down her luscious body." **_

Letting his head fall back on the couch, Ichigo stared at the ceiling, ignoring the deviant creature and his temptingly whispered words. He didn't think of Orihime in that way, nor would he. She was his friend, someone precious to him, and so much more than just a beautiful body.

Claws scrapped at the confines of his consciousness, its hot breath feathering over his acute awareness.

"_**Better yet, her hot and sweaty, that glorious silken hair plastered to her forehead, cheeks flushed, her breath coming out in little pants."**_

Ichigo felt it testing the barriers, flexing.

"_**Oh yeah king, I like that scenario much better, especially if she's all hot and bothered because she's getting royally fu-"**_

_"Shut up you damn horse." _Ichigo yelled at his inner nuisance, plunging his fingers into his hair. _"You're not getting anywhere near her, ever." _Trying to force all those images from his mind_, _he was not here to take advantage of her. He was here to protect and care for out a breath, Ichigo sought calm, clearing his mind.

_**"What a wuss. Well, if I'm a horse, at least I'm a stallion, and not some pansy ass gelding like you." **_His hollow muttered, disappointed with his king's reaction.

Paying no attention to his annoying fiend, Ichigo pushed his pillow into a ball and stretched back out, pulling the blanket over him. Screwing his eyes shut, he concentrated on the most boring thing he could think of, verb tenses of the English language. Carefully reciting them in his mind, the orange haired teen effectively quieted his hollow, for now.

~o0o~

Orihime sat up with a start, her blankets pooled around her waist. Tears stained her cheeks, her heart pounded painfully in her chest as her breath escaped her in great gasping gulps.

_What was that noise? _

Pushing the covers aside, her wide eyes searched every corner of her room, body tensed for flight.

_I should ask Tatsuki to check…_

No, she couldn't. Tatsuki wasn't there tonight. Ichigo was.

A blush burned in her cheeks and she wondered how she could have forgotten. Ichigo was currently in her apartment, sleeping on her couch. He was here to watch over her. Practically a babysitter. A feeling of shame spread through her, all because she was so weak that she needed someone to protect her, even from her dreams.

First, Tatsuki watched over her, and now Ichigo was. She hadn't been alone ever since her return from that dark place. A reflexive shiver ran down her spine at the memory. Hueco Mundo. Squeezing her eyes tight, Orihime tried to push the sinister shadows from her mind, but like wisps of fog, they glided around her feeble barriers and sank their claws in deep.

The bleak and depressing gloom smothering her, crushing her spirit. Remembering how there, the strong annihilating the weak without thought or mercy, and the sickly sweet smell of fresh spilt blood trickled through her. Her dreams were drenched in shades of red and black. They taunted her. Haunted her. Tainted her. They attempted to drown her under the heavy weight of responsibility her actions caused for everyone who came for her. She was a burden and a liability to her stronger, more powerful friends. They made an error of judgment when they came for her. She wasn't worth their pain and suffering.

Wiping the tears that streaked down her face, Orihime pushed herself up against her pillows, her body trembling from her tortured recollections. Releasing a quavering sigh, she wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself. Normally, when one of her dreams awakened her, Tatsuki was nearby to soothe and comfort her. That wasn't available to her tonight, knowing that Ichigo would only worry if he knew of her bad dreams.

Sniffing back tears, the gentle healer focused instead on how Ichigo had come to be here, using the memory as a warm blanket, curling into its warmth and kindness.

.

.

.

Tatsuki had spent the last six nights with her since Orihime had returned from Hueco Mundo, being quietly supportive and somewhat overprotective of her fragile friend, but she couldn't stay with her indefinitely. Moreover, she had to be out of town tonight.

Her best friend had fought with her over leaving her alone for the night. Orihime insisted that Tatsuki visit her grandparents with her family and not to worry about her, smiling brightly at her to prove that she was fine.

Ichigo had unfortunately overheard their discussion and asked what the problem was. Tatsuki, spotting a perfect opportunity and despite Orihime's anxious protestations, had quickly explained the situation to him. Ichigo didn't say anything for a minute, just watched Orihime closely, his eyes hooded and unfathomable. She could feel a blush crawl across her face as her palms grew sweaty, while his eyes raked over her face slowly.

When he spoke, she wasn't even able to properly understand what it was he said. "Excuse me?" Orihime blurted shakily, gripping her hands tightly.

_Did he just ask what I think he did? _

Glancing to her left at Tatsuki, Orihime hoped for some kind of help from her protective best friend, only to be disappointed to see the tomboy looking at Ichigo with a questioning gaze. There was no chance of escape coming from her. Her eyes slid to the right, searching for a distraction, anything would work, even Chizuiro.

Warm long fingers wrapped around her clenched ones, bringing her attention back to his face.

"Are you still having nightmares, Inoue?" Ichigo asked again, gently, as if he expected her to fracture and splinter if he pushed too hard. He squeezed her hands and the soft concerned look in his eyes slayed her.

She continued to look into his eyes, unable to answer, she felt trapped, hunted, and so terrified of that dark hell she visited every night. Ashamed and frightened that he would see her fear painted prominently on her face, she dropped her eyes to stare blindly at the floor.

He didn't force a reply. Ichigo only quietly spoke to Tatsuki, telling her he'd stay with her that night. Orihime felt lightheaded when he squeezed her hands again, gently stating that she really shouldn't be alone.

A wave of mortified embarrassment swept over her and she felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes. Tearing her hands from his comforting grasp, she stepped back quickly, squeezing her eyes closed tight. Orihime spoke quickly, her throat tight and her eyes burning with the need to shed the tears that were precariously balancing on her lashes. "That's not necessary Kurosaki-kun. I'll be fine. You don't have to put yourself out on my account."

In an instant, the cool wall was at her back and the warm barrier of Ichigo's chest was directly in front of her, his arms braced on either side of her head. Looking up in surprise into his determined eyes, Orihime knew that if she wished to get away from him again, it would have to be through the concrete wall behind her, because he wasn't moving.

Ichigo lowered his face near her ear, his warm moist breath rushing over her neck and stirring the fine hair. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine, her breath fluttered in her chest, and her toes curled in her shoes. Was this caused just by being close to him?Ichigo whispered her name and she looked at him with wide surprised eyes. It was the very first time she'd ever heard her given name roll off his tongue.

He chuckled lightly at her expression, "Now that I have your attention, again."

Orihime could feel her face flood with color, letting her eyes drop from his warm and enticing ones and lowered her face. Ichigo lifted a hand from the wall and with infinite care cupped her chin, keeping her facing him.

"Don't shut me out, Orihime. Let me help you." He paused, searching her eyes before continuing. "I promised to protect you and I will, even if it's only from these nightmares that haunt you." His thumb began to slowly brush over her cheek, wiping away the silently falling tears. "I need to know that you're safe. Lean on me, I'm strong enough to help you carry these worries."

Orihime couldn't make a sound. All she could do was drown in his warm brown eyes, sinking into their gentle depths. She felt his thumb brush over her bottom lip, leaving heat tingling in its wake and she heard him breathe out, _please_, almost like a plea.

She gave the only answer she could. It was really the only answer she wanted to give. Even as she curled up with embarrassment on the inside over how weak she was, Orihime simply nodded her head and whispered, "Yes."

~o0o~

Pushing all her embarrassment aside, Orihime was truly comforted to have Ichigo in her apartment, she felt so safe and protected, just knowing that he was down the hall and wouldn't let any harm befall her. Sighing deeply and pulling her hair over her shoulder, she thought back on many of the small changes with Ichigo that had happened since coming home.

Actually, it had started in Hueco Mundo, and has continued since returning. He touched her, now. It sounded so simple and natural, but for him to reach out and touch someone was rare and all the more precious for it. Ichigo would brush their fingers together, squeeze her arm, he's carried her over his shoulder and touched her face, small things to some, but to her they meant so much.

Feeling the need to prove to herself that he was really here, Orihime slid from her bed and quietly padded to the doorway. She lifted her hand and hesitated, worried that she might disturb his sleep. She promised to only take a quick peek before slowly sliding the door open and slipping into the dark hall.

Moving silently through the darkness, she stood at the opening to her living room, her hand moving restlessly over the wall beside her as he looked out over the darkened room. Picking out pieces of her furniture gently bathed in the sporadic moonlight, she gazed at the form on her couch and the unruly strands of orange peeking from under the blanket covering him. A soft sigh of relief slipped passed her lips as she titled her and smiled. she imprinted this scene in her mind, knowing that she'd pull it out on a later day and remember.

Turning to return to her room, Orihime glanced back longingly over her shoulder, before continuing back down the hall to her quiet room. Slipping through her partially opened door, she returned to her bed. Lying on her side facing the entry to her room, glad she left the door cracked open. It made her feel connected to Ichigo with no barriers between them at all. Closing her eyes, a small smile on her face, she let herself slip into dreams, dreams of warm brown eyes.

~o0o~

_Was someone there?_

Ichigo pulled the blanket from his head and glanced around. He could have sworn that someone was watching him just now. Lifting his head, he looked toward the hall. No one was there. Sitting up fully, Ichigo stretched his neck from side to side, working out the annoying kinks inherent from sleeping on a bed much shorter than his tall frame.

Tensing, he turned to look back down the hall. His brow furrowing, he could swear that he could sense Orihime more clearly than he could earlier, liked she had recently been in the room with him. Drawing his brows together in thought, the orange haired teen was undecided on if he should check on her or not, before pushing himself to his feet. Just a quick peek, he promised himself, so he knows that she's fine.

Moving confidently down the hall, comfortable in the surrounding darkness, he stopped in front of her opened doorway in surprise. He could have sworn that his timid friend had shut it earlier when she went to bed this evening. Ichigo gazed at the appealing picture before him, his eyes softening and a small smile pulling at his lips. She truly was lovely in the moonlight, her hair gently flowing over her shoulders and her small hands gracefully folded under her chin. But the part that was wholly Orihime was the smile that graced her lips, even in her sleep.

_**"This is the perfect …"**_

Ichigo felt his smile wiped from his face.

"_**Look at her; spread out like a feast, a luscious succulent banquet." **_

Stepping back quickly from her doorway, wishing he could remove himself from the beast prowling his mind as easily. Squeezing his eyes shut, trying to preserve the innocent picture she made, instead of the bacchanal delights his hollow wished to stir up.

Turning, his breath harsh sounding in the silence, he moved back to the living room. Too restless to sit, he paced between her front door and window, trying to convince himself that he wasn't attracted to Orihime in such a way. It was disrespectful of him to think of her in that manner. She was kind, generous, innocent, and loyal, his friend and he cherished her. Ichigo smacked his fist into the windowsill, blowing out a frustrated breath. Damn hollow planting these impossible thoughts in his head. He needed to find a shovel and dig himself out of this hole he was sinking into.

"_**That's the point king, I want you to sink. I want to force you into a corner.**_"

It chuckled deviously, pressing its will against his own

"_**All so you'll stop running from your own thoughts." **_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ichigo attempted to ignore his persistent hollow

"_**We share more than just a body and soul. Your thoughts become my own. Your dreams are mine. And your desires,"**_ it growled low in its throat, _**"torture us both."**_

Turning from the window, Ichigo leaned back against the wall, stopping his ears to cunningly spoken words. Sliding down slowly, gripping his head in his hands, he groaned, _"Leave me alone. Go away, Dammit."_

Maniacal laughter greeted his words.

"_**I am not going anywhere, king. But if you're going to wuss out I'll willingly take over, and enthusiastically take that incredibly hot woman down the hall." **_

"_You will never touch her. I will kill you myself before I will allow you near her." _Ichigo replied heatedly, flexing his will against his hollow's.

"_**I can at least see clearly that our thoughts, dreams, and desires all centers around that beautiful girl and if you weren't such a fucking coward, we could be wallowing in bliss between her glorious thighs." **_

Its voice rumbled low as a black pulse shot through Ichigo's body, causing his back to arch, as his hollow fought back against his resolve.

Letting his head fall back with a thump, Ichigo stared blindly at the ceiling. _I'm supposed to be protecting her, but the one she's in most danger from is myself._

"_**Bullshit," **_his hollow replied succinctly,_** "just think how much easier it is to protect her if she's underneath you." **_He cackled madly.

"_That enough of that. Damn, this discussion is over. I will not use Orihime in such a way."_ Ichigo roared at his hollow and his one track mind. Resting his arm on his bent knees, he blew out an infuriated breath, feeling angry and confused. Damn hollow, he didn't even like Orihime like that, did he?

"_**Yes, and if you weren't so blind you would have noticed that she loves you. Tch," **_it scoffed derisively,_** "what she would want with such a puss I don't know."**_

"_No she doesn't, Orihime wouldn't. There's no way. She's treats all her friends the same."_ Ichigo denied his hollow's words and sunk into his muddied thoughts, contemplating possibilities he never explored before.

"_**Damn, you're too boring. Wake me up if you decide to go hump the broad."**_

Its maniacal amusement faded away into the agitated silence of Ichigo's troubled thoughts.

~o0o~

_The gritty feel of sand beneath her, her hair painfully pulled, a strong slender arm wrapped around her throat, the espada's long fingers crammed into her mouth effectively silencing her cries. Its body braced behind her own, forcing her sadistically to watch her beloved Ichigo being brutally beat by its beastly subordinate. _

_Terror was suffocating her, his blood sprayed over the area, screams trapped in her throat, her worse nightmare being played out before her very eyes. The crack and splinter of bone, Ichigo's agonizing yells, and his bruised and battered body tossed to the ground, the finishing blow descending…_

Bolting upright in bed with a strangled scream, panting and wheezing in the aftermath of yet another nightmare, her eyes wide with remembered pain, Orihime forced herself to move her paralyzed body. Tears were falling freely as she tossed the covers aside. She left her bed in a flurry. She had to see him. Now.

Moving quickly from her room and silently down the hall, she froze at the sight of the empty couch. Lifting a trembling hand to her mouth, she whispered brokenly, "Kurosaki-kun?"

Not noticing the slight movement on the other side of the room, Orihime plunged forward toward the door. With tears streaming down her face, a choked sob was caught in her chest as she reaches for the handle, crying, wailing his given name.

Hands descend to her shoulders from the darkness. Screaming in terror, she lashed out blindly, fighting desperately. She must find Ichigo. Striking out with fingernails and her bare feet, Orihime struggled against the hands subduing her. Bitter bile burned the back of her throat as she cried out frantically.

"Let me go. I have to find him. Let go," she sobbed as her frenzied motions gradually slowed when she heard someone calling her name.

Strong warm arms surrounded her, pulling close. A familiar scent reached out to her and she let herself be wrapped in the arms she always wanted to be held in. Safe. Protected. Ichigo's arms. Shuddering, Orihime buried her face in his neck and let his rambling words soothe her. Letting her arms slip around his back, she clung to him shamelessly, her relief almost overwhelming her.

Holding her tight as she cried, Ichigo was completely shaken by what had just happened. Tatsuki had told him about her nightmares, but nothing could have prepared him for the absolute terror and agony, as well as the desperation and viciousness of Orihime's fighting. Hugging her tighter, he closed his eyes against the visions of her distraught actions. He ached for her and wished he could take it all away, so it wouldn't frighten her ever again.

He felt her body grown heavy as she slumped against him, her sobs reduced to moist sniffs as her hands grasped the back of his shirt, bunching the material.

"Orihime"

Ichigo called cautiously. Receiving no reply but a shaky breath brushing over his neck, he blew out an unsteady breath of his own before gently asking. "Can we move to the couch?"

"I… I don't think…"

He had to strain to hear her voice. Ichigo could feel her swallow as her hair brushed against his face.

"I don't think I can walk." She finally stammered out, burrowing deeper in his neck.

"Can I carry you?" Ichigo asked tentatively. Receiving no answer, he gently squeezed her shoulder. At her small jerky nod, he bent and slid an arm behind her knees, pulling her up securely against his chest. He slowly turned toward the couch.

Carefully sinking down into the comfortable softness, Ichigo blushed, not knowing quite what to do with his hands now. Orihime was still twined around him, sitting firmly in his lap, her breath brushing over the tense muscles of his neck. He had never been this close to a woman before he thought as he tried to fight down his nervousness. Orihime needed him right now. Taking a deep bracing breath, he let it out slowly, bringing an arm up to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo cleared his throat and felt her nose twitch against his skin. "Can you tell me what you were dreaming about?"

He could feel her press closer but she didn't answer.

"You were searching for someone. Who was it? Please Orihime, let me help you."

Resting his chin on top of her head, he sought patience as her body trembled in his arms. Sighing, he hoped he wasn't about to make a huge mistake

"Were you searching for me?"

She gave a muffled moan, the sound vibrating against his skin. Orihime tightened her slender arms around him, her nails digging into his back.

Placing a hand under her chin, Ichigo forced her to face him, her eyes wild and haunted, and her cheeks tearstained. "Was your dream about me?"

Her bottom lip began to quiver as tears once again spilled down her cheeks. "They are always about you." She croaked out harshly, her slim form shuddering.

Ichigo let her sobbing body slump back against his chest, as his arms wrapped instinctively around her slight trembling form. His heart was aching and heavy. It was because of him that she was in such pain and torment. Closing his eyes, he laid his cheek against her hair.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry Orihime." His voice was tremulous. Releasing a shaky breath, he pulled her tighter. "Forgive me. Please, Orihime."

Slowly lifting her face from the comforting warmth his chest, she wiped her tears away and laid her palm on his cheek, caressing his skin. She attempted a wobbly smile, tears continued to silently glide down her face

"You don't… there is nothing for you to be sorry for." Cupping his face, she looked him directly in the eye, "Nothing"

Leaning into her soft hand, Ichigo tried to gather his thoughts. "Your nightmares are of me. How can you say that I shouldn't be sorry?" Rubbing his temple, he groaned. "If I had been stronger, you never would have been taken. I promised to protect you."

"You've kept your promise. You have protected me. You almost died for me. Don't you understand?" Orihime cried, her breathing ragged. "I don't want you to get hurt, not over me. I'm not worth it."

Sinking his fingers into her silky hair, he held her head firmly, not letting her look away from his fierce eyes. "How can you say that?" He breathed out painfully. "Know this Orihime, I would die for you." Ichigo shook her slightly when she tried to interrupt before stating vehemently, "Because, to me, you are worth it."

He stared her protests down with his determination burning in his eyes. He watched as her lips quivered and silent tears spilled down her cheeks, quietly accepting his words as truth. Ichigo tugged her back into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. "I will grow stronger Orihime and I will fight all your demons for you." Closing his eyes, he breathed in her light floral scent and let it seep into his mind.

Orihime sniffed, wiping her tears on his shirt, she inhaled his unique scent rising from his skin as she imprinted it in her mind. "I always feel safe when you're near." She admitted in a whisper, her cheeks burning.

Rubbing his chin over her hair, Ichigo felt unusual warmth spread through his chest as a small smile lifted his lips. "Then I will stay close by and together we will rid you of these nightmares."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." Burrowing her face deeper into his shoulder, she yawned and snuggled close, murmuring sleepily. "Can I stay here a little longer?"

Ichigo didn't answer, he just slouched further down and reclined as best he could, keeping her form close to his. Her head was pillowed on his chest and her hand curled loosely around his neck. His eyes grew soft as he watched her sink into slumber as his hand gently stroked her back.

He really did want to protect her and keep her safe, but maybe he wanted to love her, as well. Perhaps the answer would become clearer over time. He could be patient. She would be worth it.

Orihime mumbling into his shirt brought his attention back to her face. Smiling tenderly at her, his brows furrowed suddenly. D_id she just say my name?_ Watching her closely, he tried to discern her quiet words only to feel his body tense at her whispered confession.

"I love you, Ichigo."

Letting his body sink back into the cushions, a small grin crossed his face and he knew he could get used to hearing that from her lips.

D_amn hollow was right, after all_.

Ichigo sighed in contentment. His mind was at ease with his earlier decision to take things slow. First, fight her fears, and then, get to know her on a more intimate level, more than just friends, not rushing. He wanted to savor the steps along the way, make memories with her that could possibly span a lifetime.

Brushing his hand down her narrow back, he gently laid a kiss in her hair, drawing in her scent. S_he really does smell delicious_. Feeling his eyes grow heavy, Ichigo gave her one more promise before allowing sleep to claim him, as well.

"Sleep safe, and know that I am always here."

~o0o~

A/N: recently edited as I attempt to go through all my stories and clean them up. Hope you enjoyed it. -Rairakku


End file.
